Familia
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: La temprana familia Elric está conformada por papá Edward, mamá Winry y bebé Liam. COMPLETO. Para Dama Azul.
1. Mamá

—El baño está libre —dijo Edward a su esposa, saliendo de éste solamente con una toalla azul oscuro amarrada a la cintura y cara desinteresada.

Winry se le quedó mirando embobada, con un montón de toallas limpias y bien dobladas en sus manos. A pesar de que Edward era su esposo de más de un año, pequeñas cosas como esa la seguían provocando. Y en ese momento, un Edward semidesnudo, con el cabello suelto y húmedo y pequeñas gotas de agua escurriendo por su torso era, con mucho, la cosa más sexy que Winry había visto en semanas.

—Ed… —susurró la rubia, con las piernas poco firmes.

—¿Pasa algo?

En el momento en que Edward se giró para ver qué sucedía con su esposa, Winry se precipitó a sus brazos y lo besó de forma acalorada, tirando la carga de sus manos en el proceso y acariciando el pecho de su esposo lentamente y de forma ascendente hasta llegar al cuello. Edward correspondió gustoso, aunque no sabía a qué venía el arranque.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa? —medio preguntó entre uno de los besos húmedos de Winry.

No respondió, a la chica le pareció más interesante desatar el nudo de la toalla alrededor de la cintura de su esposo y seguirlo besando que hablar. Si bien Edward no entendía mucho la situación, tampoco se quejaba. Tomó las piernas de su esposa y las enroscó en donde antes estaba la toalla. Ella gimió en respuesta.

Edward acabó bañándose de nuevo; con Winry.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: No soy Hiromu Arakawa.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIA<strong>

_Capítulo 1: Mamá_

A punto de ser las cinco de la tarde y Winry se despertaba de su siesta vespertina. Ella, normalmente, no acostumbraba a dormir por las tardes, prefería llegar cansada a la cama y ahí dormir a pierna suelta hasta que los rayos del sol la despertaran o, por defecto, el despertador. Se levantó del sofá despacito, estirando los músculos (y cuidando su espalda, que desde hacía días le dolía intermitentemente) y se fue directo a la cocina. Tenía hambre. Mucha. Todavía no llegaba ni a la cocina cuando ya sentía el olor del pollo frito llegar a ella. Olía muy bien. Se relamió los labios con ansias y se apresuró a servirse su porción.

Teniendo el plato ya en frente y un vaso de jugo de naranja, Winry se apresuró a comer. Edward había cocinado, como en los últimos días y, sorprendentemente, lo hacía muy bien. Podría acostumbrarse a ello, pensó. O tal vez no. Y arrugó la nariz.

¡Dios! ¿Edward planeaba envenenarla o qué? ¡Ese pollo frito sabía horrorosamente fuerte a romero! Le dieron unas tremendas ganas de vomitar y se agarró el estómago.

"Se te va a pasar, se te va a pasar" se repetía. Dejó la comida en el plato; no la tiraría. Den podría estar hambriento y era una grosería desperdiciar la comida. Buscó alguna otra cosa en el refrigerador y solamente encontró un poco de atún a la plancha que había sobrado del día anterior. Supuso que, si lo había comido el día anterior, Edward no le podría haber puesto alguna especia para tratar de matarla.

Se lo comió todo en menos de diez minutos.

Automail, automail, automail. Fue su siguiente pensamiento y se preparó para hacer lo propio: ir al taller. Primera pasó por el baño. Tomó uno de sus proyectos más recientes y continuó en donde lo había dejado, conectando cables para las terminaciones nerviosas en las que debían ser colocados. Esperaba que Brad (un chico de diecisiete años) estuviera contenta con su diseño y pudiera pronto utilizar su nueva obra maestra (en lo que se refería a brazos mecanizados, pues su verdadera obra maestra andaba por ahí haciendo apuntes de alquimia para la escuela de alquimistas que el ejército planeaba abrir prontamente). Y hablando de Brad… ¿cuándo dijo que vendría a iniciar el proceso de conexión y rehabilitación?

Winry echó un vistazo al calendario de pared donde marcaba las fechas de entrega. La tenía marcada para el 1 de julio. ¿A qué estaban hoy? Hizo cuentas mentalmente y dedujo que estaban a 12 de junio. Tenía tiempo suficiente para terminar la prótesis.

—Oh, mierda —dijo de repente, alarmada. Acordándose de otra cosa importante que se le había pasado o que, más bien, no le había pasado: su periodo. Había estado tan llena de preocupaciones y otras actividades que se le había olvidado su condición de mujer (excepto en las noches).

Arrancó el calendario de pared y miró las fechas, desesperada. Si bien ella era irregular, por más que lo fuera no justificaba un retraso de casi dos meses. Entró en pánico y sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar. ¿Cuándo sucedió? Ella y Edward siempre se cuidaban porque, si bien habían planeado tener hijos en algún momento, aún no decidían cuándo. Pero al parecer ella se había adelantado.

—Ya. Ese día en la ducha —se dijo a sí misma, recordando la posible causa de su estado actual.

Lo más seguro era que estaba embarazado. Apostaría un riñón a la causa. Esos malestares que había estado teniendo las últimas semanas la apoyaban. Apoyó sus manos con cariño sobre su vientre, casi sintiendo la vida que llevaba dentro de sí, y pensó en el bochornoso momento que pasaría con el ginecólogo para confirmar lo obvio. Esperaba que Edward no se molestara, pero ella ya estaba ansiosa de ser mamá.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Aquí Kristall Blauw dándoles su dosis necesaria de EdWin. La escena fuerte de allá arriba viene de acuerdo con el rating del fanfic: T; así que me pareció fuera de lugar indicarlo yo acá dentro.<strong>

**Este fanfic va dedicado a DAMA AZUL y a su GRANDIOSO fanfic LA CASA. Joder, te amo, mujer; y creo que todos deberían leer su fanfic. Es precioso. Ya saben que espero que les haya gustado y si ven algo fuera de lugar, me avisan.**

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos.**

**Besos, abrazos y galletitas de Kristall Blauw**


	2. Papá

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ligerísimos spoilers de la película "The Sacred Star of Milos".**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIA<strong>

_Capítulo 2: Papá_

—Ed, quiero dormir… —se quejaba Winry con los ojos medio cerrados, acurrucada en su lado de la cama con su almohada especial acomodada en posición.

La verdad era que aún no era tan tarde, pero ella tenía mucha somnolencia, propia del embarazo, y le apetecía dormir lo más pronto posible, aunque su esposo tenía otra idea.

—Shhh, Winry. Trato de hablar con nuestro hijo.

La rubia puso los ojos en blanco. Edward estaba acostado justo al lado de ella, pero a la altura de su abultado vientre, acariciando éste con cariño y hablándole. En la visita más reciente con el doctor, este les había comentado que su bebé ya podía escucharlos, que su sentido de la audición ya estaba desarrollado. Edward se puso feliz en sobremanera y llevaba horas hablándole a su futuro hijo así.

—Pero mamá quiere dormir —dijo Winry y, en respuesta, Edward hizo un puchero muy impropio de él. El corazón de Winry se derritió en ese mismo instante.

—Quiero hablar con el bebé un rato más —pidió Edward acariciando suavemente su vientre—. Él vive dentro de ti y te escucha todo el tiempo, yo tengo que esforzarme para que reconozca mi voz al momento de nacer.

—Estás todo el día conmigo, Ed. Te escucha también a ti a cada momento.

—No es lo mismo —se opuso tajantemente e ignoró a su esposa los siguientes diez minutos, en los que se dedicó a contarle una de sus aventuras cuando era el alquimista de acero, en la que él y su tío Alphonse ayudaron a la gente de un pueblo en el país vecino a obtener su independencia.

—Mamá también ayudó. Reparó mi brazo en los últimos momentos —finalizó y se quedó un rato en silencio. La señora Elric creyó que ya era momento, entonces, de que su esposo se decidiría a ir a dormir y dejarla a ella también descansar. Y, efectivamente, Edward se acomodó a su lado, como todas las noches, aún en silencio.

—Winry.

—¿Mmmh…?

—El bebé escucha a tu corazón, ¿no?

La rubia se removió de su lugar, un poco descolocada por la pregunta y miró a su esposo.

—Sí. Está dentro de mí, tiene que hacerlo.

Silencio nuevamente.

—Me gusta cómo se escucha tu corazón.

—¿Qué pasa, Ed? —el aludido no respondió. Solamente la miró con fijeza y dijo, "ven aquí", colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ahora Winry escuchaba el corazón de Edward— ¿Y ahora a qué viene esto? —preguntó, contenta.

—Nuestro bebé escucha tu corazón, si tú escuchas el mío él también podría escucharlo; así sabrá que su papá también está con él.

A la mecánica le gustaba mucho como sonaban las palabras "nuestro" y "bebé" en la boca de Edward. Al ser él un hombre de ciencia, ella esperaba que dijera "embrión" y "feto", pero eso no había sucedido ni una sola vez en sus casi siete meses embarazada. Eso la ponía muy contenta. se acomodó mejor contra su marido y lo abrazó tanto como pudo, utilizando su cuerpo para dormir en posición acomodada en lugar de su almohada especial, la que utilizaba para dormir desde hacía varios meses.

Y esa noche durmieron abrazados, otra vez, como una familia.

* * *

><p><strong>No debería estar aquí, actualizando, teniendo tantos pendientes en esta y otras secciones. Merezco se linchada. Pero ustedes fueron tan buenos (7 reviews en 24 horas) que es lo menos que pude hacer. Y, tengo que admitir, este drabble fue por lo que se creó toda esta colección. Aunque en mi cabeza sonaba más dulce. Ya qué.<strong>

**Aprovecho para comentarles que en mi perfil está una encuesta para todos aquellos que leyeron "En Otra Vida". ¿Podrían votarla? Lamentablemente, sólo las personas con cuenta pueden, pero, si no tienen una, pueden dejarme, con un comentario, su decisión en cualquiera de mis historias.**

**Una última cosa, ¿ya vieron la peli? ¿Les gustó? A mí no. Les contaría por qué, pero no acabo.**

**Agradezco a:**

**-Edwin29**

**-Dama Azul: muchas te amamos aquí. Y no voy a discutir respecto a lo otro contigo xD**

**-ankarin: Nunca te había visto por mis historias. Te doy la bienvenida :D**

**-fandita-eromena: no apuestes riñones xD yo suelo apostarlos mucho que estoy segura que ya no debería tener ninguno xD**

**-Yimel Elric**

**-peqelulu: Tengo otra historia para que tu yo pervertido sea feliz, coming son! xD (te epstarñé)**

**-midori mitzuki 2: no te abandono, es que me da pereza xD lamentablemente, en este fic no sabremos cómo le dice Win a Ed… en este ¿lo pillas?**

**Los comentarios son bien recibidos y si son buenos conmigo otra vez… ¿agarran la indirecta?**

**K. B.**


	3. Bebé

**NOTA: Breves referencias al capítulo 2 "Codicia", de mi fanfic "Tentaciones y Malos Pensamientos".**

* * *

><p><strong>FAMILIA<strong>

_Capítulo 3: Bebé_

Me llamo Liam y soy pequeño y bonito. Eso es lo que siempre dice mami. Tengo cinco meses y estoy tratando de pronunciar la palabra "mamá" y "papá". No sé cuál de las dos decir primero. Mami quiere que diga "papá" y papi que diga "mamá". Es raro y no entiendo por qué. Mami dice que me parezco mucho a papi y que eso le va a dar dolores de cabeza, por eso trato de portarme bien y llorar lo menos posible; no quiero que mami sufra. Aunque no puedo evitar embarrar mi pañal todos los días y que papi ponga caras graciosas cuando me limpia.

Trato de ser un bebé muy limpio. Soy bañado todos los días por mami y, cuando ella se baña conmigo también, no deja que papi entre. Dice que dejarlo entrar podría dejarme traumado.

Cuando salgo a que me presuman con la gente (así dice mami) me ponen un gorrito muy mono y un montón de gente se me queda viendo porque dicen que me parezco mucho a mi papi cuando era pequeñito como yo, que somos dos gotas de agua, y yo soy feliz por eso. Mi papi es un gran héroe y todos lo respetan y me gustaría ser como él, pero no me gusta que me miren; bueno, sólo que tío Al lo haga, porque él siempre me regala cosas. Papi dice que me va a malcriar, pero igual él no me las quita.

También dice mi abuelita Pinako que heredé la puntería de mami, pero yo no estoy muy orgulloso de eso, porque le pegué a papi, aunque fue un accidente. Él me quería dar leche (porque mami lo obligó) y a mí no me gusta, bueno, sólo la de mami, y terminé arrojándole el biberón en la cabeza. Papi se quejó de dolor y mami se rió bien fuerte ese día y luego mami dejó de torturarme y me dio de su leche.

En este momento estoy acurrucado entre los brazos de mami. Ella está sentada en una silla junto a mi cuna. Ya está oscuro y casi no tengo sueño. Mami dice que soy un bebé con mucha energía y trata de hacerme dormir, pero yo no quiero; prefiero seguir jugando con su cabello, que es largo y bonito. Me arrulla, pero yo me niego a dormir. No quiero, no quiero y no quiero, así que mami llama a papi, que está abajo hablando con tío Al sobre alquimia. Cuando pueda hablar, yo también quiero hablar con papi y tío Al de alquimia.

Quiero ser como papi.

Papi ya llegó a mi cuarto. Le pregunta a mami qué pasa y ella me acusa de que no quiero dormir. Trato de defenderme, pero no entienden mis palabras. Es molesto no poder hablar aún. Tengo que aprender a hablar pronto.

Soy cargado por papi en sus brazos y me arrulla para dormirme, igual a como le hizo mami, pero yo juego con mis manitas en protesta. ¡Aún no quiero dormir, quiero seguir jugando! ¿Por qué no entienden? Trato de zafarme de sus brazos y casi me caigo; papi me agarra bien fuerte y se asusta mucho. Mami soltó un gritito.

Ahora papi ha fruncido su ceño. Está enojado y es por mi culpa. No me gusta que papi se enoje conmigo.

Lloro.

Papi se asusta por mi llanto y trata de calmarme. Yo también trato de calmarme, pero estoy triste porque papi se ha molestado. Mami lo regaña y quiere cargarme. Yo me agarro fuerte a los brazos de papi, para que no me deje ir. Si me voy con mamá, papi pensará que no lo quiero. Y yo quiero mucho a papi. Entonces, para tranquilizarme, papi me canta una canción. Él sabe que siempre me tranquilizo y me dan ganas de dormir cuando me canta. ¡Es trampaaaa!

No conozco esa canción, es nueva, pero a mí me gusta que papi me cante, porque papi canta muy bonito y yo me acuerdo mucho de su voz de cuando estaba aún en la panza de mami y no lo podía ver como ahorita. Ya me dio sueño. Cierro mis ojitos y me dejo llevar por la canción de papi.

Creo que ya sé cuál va a ser mi primera palabra: papi. Espero que mami no se enoje. Mañana me voy a esforzar mucho por decirla correctamente. Pero, por hacer trampa, mañana me voy a despertar bien tempranito para que papi me saque a pasear, sino no hablo. Eso es Intercambio Equivalente, ¿no?

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Mi Dios! Mi primer "tres tiros" EdWin terminado en tres días. Es el primer EdWin de más de un capítulo que hago. Estoy contenta.<strong>

**Bieeen… espero que les haya gustado, que es mi primer "primera persona" y probablemente también sea el único. ¿Las razones? No me gustan mucho las narraciones en "yo", porque siempre el personaje en turno está fuera de su personalidad y acabo con la sensación de que leo más bien los pensamientos que tendría el autor si estuviera en esa situación.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**-** **Edwin29: Me acordé de lo que te iba a decir en el capítulo pasado y no te dije: ¿no eres demasiado pequeña para estar aquí? Me refiero al primer capítulo xD**

**-** **midori mitzuki 2: Te doy la versión condensada:**

1. La trama parece escrita por los guionistas de los rellenos de Naruto y encontré a los personajes muy fuera de carácter.

2.- JAMÁS me gustó el diseño ni la paleta de colores que utilizaron.

3.- ODIÉ la poca participación de todos los otros personajes y que Winry se la pasara diciendo solamente "Ed". ¿Y qué hay con Al? La Winry del manga se preocupa de ambos por igual.

4.-Que el director hubiera dicho que Julia no se le iba a insinuar a Edward y, por ende, le aventaron la pelotita a Al. ¿Y MEI? ¿No tienen en cuenta a los fans del AlMei?

**-WhiteCat: Gracias por comentar, y bienvenida a mi humilde historia :3 y, bien, yo consideré momento EdWin cuando Edward se la carga para que le repare el automail.**

**-** **ankarin: No seas tímida, tu opinión es bien importante para mí, y estoy muy contenta que te hayas animado a comentar. Me hace feliz :D**

**-** **Yimel Elric: Be happy, ya actualicé xD**

**-** **Athenafrodite: Jaja. Me supuse que ya debía de entrar con algo fuerte, por eso la puse. Me agrada que mi primer lime haya quedado guay, entonces.**

**-** **Dama Azul: Los hombres así ya están extintos xD, ok, no.**

**No me llegó review tuyo, amor mío (peqelulu), pero sé que andas por allí procurando mi amor xD así que no te apures**

**Acuérdense que este fanfic va dedicado a ****Dama Azul ****y que sería muy mono de su parte que se pasaran por su EXCELENTE fanfic y me ayuden a presionarla para que actualice rápido xD. Y que deben de ir a la encuesta de mi perfil.**

**Nos vemos en otro proyecto.**

**K. B.**


End file.
